First Kiss
by Maxx Darklord
Summary: They say you can never forget your first kiss'. Erk reflects on a blustery November night at camp. Shounen-ai (ErkxLucius).


Hi, I'm Maxx. This is my first fic; sorry it's so short. Please review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer- I don't own Fire Emblem, unfortunately.

Warning- This contains Shounen-ai (ErkxLucius). A bit of a weird pairing, but it just worked out that way. Erk's a little OOC in parts too.

**First Kiss**

They say you can never forget your first kiss.

That's what my traveling companions reminisce about on long, cold nights by the fire; staying up to keep watch over the camp. Serra, in her never-ending stream of babble, constantly gushes on about how much she longs to be kissed. Matthew is always distracted, staring off into space. Serra says the only thing that can do that to a man is his sweetheart. The men of the camp are constantly competing for Lady Lyndis' affections.

All this didn't seem worth it to me; I never saw the attractions of companionship. Romances come, and have a habit of not staying for long. Distracted by work and study, I have always isolated myself from others. My tendency to be a loner, quite sarcastic and sometimes uncaring repelled anyone who attempted to work their way towards me.

My story began two weeks ago, on a blustery November night. Leaves drifted from the nearby forest and landed on our camp fire, crackling and twisting in the flames. I had the hood of my red cloak pulled up to stop the wind, and was eating some of the little candied fruits that I had been saving in my pockets. It was my turn for guard duty with Lucius and Wil, who had disappeared to get some firewood. The blonde monk's hair glistened in the firelight, the flickering blaze lighting up his delicate features. Neither of us was speaking, but I felt a tension in the air that I could not describe. Like I should be saying or doing something, that had to happen in this moment or it would feel out of place.

This moment nearly passed me by, as the wind whistled around the trees and sent a shiver down through my shoulders and spine, fire making spitting, crackling sounds, flames dancing high in rhythmical movements. I put one of the candied fruits into my mouth, the sweetness bursting on my tongue. Glancing over at Lucius with my head bowed against the wind, I realised what the moment was meant for. He seemed to notice, and the look he gave me was indescribable. A mixture of kindness, curiosity, fear and something else I could not place, which frightened and excited me in equal measures.

We tentatively scrambled towards each other on the log which acted as a seat. I took in Lucius' small, graceful body, wrapped in a blanket. Blue eyes which reflected the firelight like water, with small shadows underneath from sleepless nights spent on watch, cheeks reddened with the cold. And finally, his lips, as we drifted closer together.

"Erk," he whispered as he pushed a lock of my purple hair back where it fell across my face, and I shivered. I forget whether it was from the cold or the monk's touch, but I have a feeling it may have been the latter.

We bumped noses at first, and I nearly pulled away, thoroughly embarrassed. But Lucius' hand gripped my shoulder to reassure me, and looked into my eyes almost pleadingly. Finally, our lips met with a little sparkle of electricity. He caressed my lips with his, tasting the leftover trace of sweetness from the candied fruit. I was too shocked to respond, and so sat, frozen. This was so alien to me that I did not know what to do with myself. I settled with sliding an arm around Lucius, closing my eyes and slowly moving my mouth a little against his. As he slowly eased the cracks of my sore, chapped lips, I found myself wishing in vain that we could just stay like this, not stopping to breathe.

I didn't even know I had feelings for Lucius before; the thought never occurred to me that I could be involved like this with another. I just didn't think I was that kind of person, someone capable of love. Even thinking back to that night now, I struggle to believe that it happened at all. It was like a stranger had taken over my body and wouldn't let go until they had erased all I previously knew about myself.

As we pulled away, I knew we would never kiss again. We have a job to do on this journey, and afterwards we will all go our separate ways. But that did not stop me wishing that it didn't have to be that way. I felt almost cheated; I had been closer to someone than I ever had before, in those few brief minutes, and yet it couldn't last.

We looked at each other for a brief moment before resting together, side by side, his head on my shoulder. We still remained silent. There just didn't seem to be any need for talking, and I hate unnecessary words.

By the time Wil came back with the firewood, we were sitting apart again, my head covered with a red hood and the cloak drawn around my shoulders. Lucius was huddled under his blanket, hair covering his face. The waning fire flickered. The night drew on.

END

I hope you liked it. Please review!


End file.
